Plus jamais ça Réécriture
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Réécriture de ma première fic. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a cette horrible odeur de mort? Je devrais ouvrir les yeux. Mais j'ai trop peur.Et si certains étaient morts? Et si Ginny était morte? Non, cela est impossible... Tout simplement impossible..."


Coucou!

Ceci est la réécriture de ma première fic, je n'en étais pas très fière et je voulais voir ce que cela pouvait donner si on développait un peu tout ça. Donc voilà! J'espère que vous aimerez!

Résumé: C'est fini. Tout est fini. Je suis seul sur le champ de bataille. Ginny, où es-tu? Lorsque le Survivant n'a plus qu'un espoir : retrouver la femme qu'il aime. Réécriture. Review please.

Merci à ma super correctrice : Cha Darcy.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Plus jamais ça II**_

_-Avada Kedavra! Hurlai-je._

_Il s'effondre au sol comme une masse. Son visage lisse sans nez figé dans une expression de surprise, de rage, d'horreur à l'état pur._

_Enfin, il est mort. Je l'ai tué. Je pousse un cri de joie. C'est fini, enfin, il est mort, je vais pouvoir vivre. Je vais pouvoir épouser Ginny, rire avec mes amis. Les gens n'auront plus peurs. J'ai réussi, enfin, je l'ai tué. J'ai tué un homme et je m'en réjouis. Est-ce mal? Je ne sais plus, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à cet instant je suis heureux. Mes rêves vont se réaliser. Tout sera plus simple maintenant, tellement plus simple... _

_Soudain je m'arrête, me rendant compte d'une chose. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de cris de joie autour de moi? Pourquoi est-ce que Hermione ne m'a toujours pas prit dans ses bras? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a cette horrible odeur de mort? Je devrais ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant. Mais j'ai peur. Peur de ce que je vais voir. De ce que je vais ressentir. Et si certains étaient morts? Et si Ginny était morte? Non, cela est impossible... Tout simplement impossible. _

_Je prends mon courage à deux mains, après tout, j'ai tué le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps alors je ne devrais pas avoir peur d'ouvrir les yeux, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi personne ne me répond? Où êtes-vous? Répondez, pitié..._

_Finalement, j'ouvre les yeux et le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me glace le sang._

_Rouge. Rouge. Du rouge de partout autour de moi._

_Mort. Mort. Mort. Elle m'encercle, tout autour de moi. Je la sens m'observer, me renifler, comme un chien qui renifle sa gamelle. Elle me tâte, se demande si elle m'emmène ou pas. Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour la rejeter au loin, elle ne doit pas gagner, pas pour l'instant. Pas s'ils vivent, pas si Elle vit. _

_Des visages pâles. Des bouches tordues par la douleur. Des traces de larmes, certaines encore fraîches sur des joues froides. Des blessures béantes. Des expressions d'horreur pure. Des gens, des inconnues, des personnes mortes ou agonisants. Tous morts, tous mo... _

_Nouveau cri de ma part. Mais d'horreur cette fois. Je hurle de tout mon corps. J'ai envie de mourir, mourir et oublier tout ceci. C'est cela le monde? C'est cela sa beauté? Si c'est ça je ne veux pas y vivre. J'ai vu trop de morts, trop de choses..._

_Tout à coup, un éclair passe dans mon cerveau. Je dois vivre pour eux. Pour eux. Elle a crut pouvoir m'avoir, mais non, pas maintenant en tout cas. Mes amies. Ginny. Ils ont besoins de moi, il faut que j'aille les sauver._

_Alors je cours. Comme si ma vie en dépendait. Comme si leur vie en dépendait. Courant au milieu des cadavres, de ses corps refroidis par la mort, je slalome, criant des prénoms au hasard, cherchant une âme qui vive. Il doit y avoir des survivants. Il ne se peut pas que je sois seul, encore seul... Mon dieu, le destin m'aurait-il rattrapé? A cette idée, je cours plus vite encore. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Cherchant sans relâche la vie. _

_Mais elle ne me permit pas de la voir. A la place,..._

_Je le vis. Mon meilleur ami, Ron. Allongé par terre le visage fixe, les yeux grands ouverts. Du sang sur son visage. Cela s'accorde bien avec ses cheveux roux. Ils ont perdus de leur éclat. Il a perdu sa beauté maladroite et tendre. Je m'effondre à côté de son corps sans vie. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Mon frère de cœur, celui qui fut là pour moi, qui ne me comprit pas toujours tout de suite, mais le premier qui a regardé en moi au delà du "héros" que je suis, au delà, du Potter. Il m'a aidé, sauvé de l'abime dans lequel j'étais. Le savait-il seulement? Combien je l'aimais, combien de lui étais reconnaissant. A quelques mètres, il y a Lavande la fiancée de Ron. Fiancés, ils le furent une nuit à peine..._

_Il s'était décidé. Après tout, le lendemain c'était l'Ultime Bataille, qui sait ce qui peut arriver. Si il avait su combien ses paroles étaient vrais... Il s'était déclaré devant tout le monde, montrant ainsi qu'il fallait garder espoir. Que l'on devait malgré tout faire des projets d'avenir. Ses mots furent très touchants, beaucoup eurent les larmes aux yeux. Lavande avait pleuré. Ils s'étaient embrassés, aimés. Pas assez. Mais aime-t-on jamais assez?_

_Je me relève par à la recherche des autres. Les larmes s'arrêtent de couler. Je regarde les corps avec espoir de ne rien trouver à par des masques. Vous rendez vous compte, où j'en suis réduit? A souhaiter la mort d'hommes, même si ce sont des monstres, ce sont aussi des hommes, comme vous et moi. Avec un cœur, un cerveau, une âme. Après ils l'utilisent selon leur guise. _

_Mon regard s'attarde vers une masse de cheveux châtains. Ce peut-il que...? Non, pas elle... Je me précipite, tombe à genou et soulève le visage de la jeune femme qui se trouve allongé devant moi._

_Là elle est là, elle tient Malefoy par la main, son Malefoy, comme elle l'appelait. Ou plutôt son cadavre. Il a rejoint notre camp. Pour elle, je crois. Notre Miss-je-sais-tout, notre rat de bibliothèque, notre cerveau, notre conscience, notre force, celle qui nous maintenait soudée. Pour Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie, qui au vu de son visage si doux autrefois, fut torturée. Un rictus se forme sur sa bouche et déforme son visage en forme de cœur. Elle a l'air de vouloir sourire… Je lui ferme ses yeux marron qui ne brilleront plus jamais et dans lesquels je ne pourrais plus jamais plonger, mais dont je n'oublierai jamais le chocolat doré, si chaleureux..._

_Drago Malefoy a déjà les yeux fermé, la tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Lui, il sourit. D'un vrai sourire, comme je n'en ai jamais vu sur son visage. Des larmes semblent avoir coulés sur ses joues. Se serait-il...?_

_Plus loin, je vois le corps inerte et tuméfié de Lucius Malefoy. Et là je comprends. Il l'a tuée, lui son géniteur, l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Quand il en parlait ses yeux devenaient terrifiants et seul Hermione arrivait à le calmer, en un mot, en un geste plein d'amour. En public, il ne montrait que de rares gestes d'affections envers elle, mais elle m'a avoué un jour, qu'il était l'homme le plus doux et le plus tendre qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Hier soir, je l'ai vu, la prendre délicatement dans ses bras et lui murmurait un «je t'aime" si sincère si troublant que je n'en revenais pas. Je n'avais jamais vu une chose aussi émouvante, et pour cause, c'était un Prince des Glaces qui la disait, pourtant son cœur n'était pas si froid que cela._

_Il n'a pas supporté de voir son amour souffrir, mourir. Il l'a vengé, son ange, sa sauveuse, la femme de sa vie et ensuite il s'est tué car il ne pouvait vivre sans son amour. Je le comprends tellement... Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ma Gin, ma furie. Je revois son visage, son sourire, ses cheveux flamboyants. Cela me donne le courage d'avancer. _

_Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Encore et toujours, cette couleur me hantera jusqu'à le fin de mes jours. J'ai toujours trouvé cette couleur chaleureuse et accueillante. Mais maintenant, elle sera toujours synonyme de mort, de destruction, d'horreur, de blessures, de douleurs..._

_Je marche entre les morts, les cadavres. Mangemorts et Aurors confondus. Je vois des gens de tous âges. Certains sont vieux, trop vieux, d'autres jeunes, trop jeunes. Il m'arrive de voir des ados de mon âge et moins parfois que je ne connaissais même pas. Il y en a même qui porte un masque, le masque des mangemorts. _

_Suis-je dans un autre monde? Ou je fais un cauchemar? C'est cela la vérité, n'est-ce pas? Je fais un cauchemar, terrible? Je vais me réveiller et je vais voir Ginny, allongée à mes côtés entrain de dormir paisiblement. J'imagine son visage doux souriant. Je garde cette image en tête pour me donner du courage. Alors que je tente de ne pas penser aux cadavres autour de moi, je me pétrifie. _

_De nouvelles larmes me montent aux yeux. Encore. Oui encore, et toujours. Ces putains de larmes._

_Je ne peux croire à ce que je vois. Elle. Non, c'est impossible._

_Là le corps inerte de Luna, le visage à moitié brûlé. Ils ont osé s'en prendre à son visage d'ange, si enfantin. Elle a un œil crevé. Ils l'ont torturée, plus, beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Parait qu'ils l'aimaient, elle, parce qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire, qu'elle gardait espoir. Parait, qu'ils l'aimaient parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à lui enlever l'espoir. Même après sa captivité, elle l'avait encore, cet espoir. Parce que oui, elle a été capturée par ces salauds. _

_Ils l'ont capturée, violée, torturée... Quand on est arrivé dans sa cellule, elle nous a suivis sans rien dire. Elle semblait sans vie, elle marchait comme un robot. Ses yeux étaient vides, vides de vie, vides de larmes, vides de tout. Quand, enfin, on est arrivé dans le QG, elle m'a regardé et m'a demandé si c'était fini. Je lui ai dit oui. Elle s'est effondrée dans mes bras. Elle a pleuré longtemps sur mon épaule, ses sanglots me déchiraient le cœur. Elle s'est endormie au bout d'un très long moment. Je l'ai couchée, l'ai veillée avec toute la tendresse de ses parents morts. Elle sanglotait aussi dans son sommeil, de temps en temps une larme s'échappait. Elle murmurait continuellement, parfois son corps se convulsionnait dans des spasmes effrayants et elle hurlait, leur disait de la lâcher, de pas la toucher, leur disait qu'elle savait rien, leur disait de plus la faire souffrir, leur disait qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas, qu'ils la verraient jamais brisée, qu'elle les laisserait jamais voir sa douleur, que malgré tout ce qu'ils feraient, ils n'atteindraient pas son âme. Lorsque j'ai vu cela, j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'ils l'avaient brisée, qu'ils lui avaient volée son innocence, qu'ils l'avaient sali jusque dans son âme, mais que jamais elle leur montrerait, qu'elle resterait forte, toujours, jusqu'à sa mort. Jamais elle ne serait faible devant eux. J'étais impressionné et effrayé devant une telle ferveur. Quand finalement elle s'est réveillée, une semaine après, elle avait perdu sa lueur de folie au fond de ses yeux, son innocence. Son visage était étrangement encore rempli de douceur, il était toujours enfantin. Elle croyait toujours en moi, en l'Ordre, en la vie, mais parfois elle s'enfermait dans son carcan de douleur. J'ai été une de seules personnes qu'elle a laissé l'aider. Je lui avais promis de la protéger d'eux. Je lui avais promis que je les laisserais plus la toucher, elle et son innocence, que je ne les laisserai plus la salir._

_Mais, les mangemorts ne supportent pas l'innocence. Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de le détruire. J'ai trahis ma promesse. Je suis vraiment pathétique, misérable, un imbécile, un monstre... _

_Oui, un monstre parce que moi aussi j'ai du sang sur les mains. J'ai tué, et même parfois torturé. Je suis un monstre parce que parfois j'ai aimé cela. Et il me faudra vivre avec cette idée toute ma vie._

_Je tourne la tête de son corps et je vois Neville, Bellatrix git plus loin, morte elle aussi. Il s'est vengé mais à quel prix? Il était devenu si distant. Il s'était entraîné pour devenir plus fort, capable de tuer et il avait réussi. Il n'était plus maladroit, mais son aura empestait la haine. C'est cette haine qui lui dictait ses actes. Il ne vivait que pour se venger, oubliant tout le reste. Maintenant il s'est vengé mais il en est mort. Ce n'était pas ce que ses parents voulaient. Il a gâché sa vie, comme nous tous..._

_Je continue à marcher, m'arrêtant parfois sur des cadavres, fermant les yeux, murmurant quelques prières, souhaitant la paix éternelle aux Aurors et le pardon aux jeunes mangemorts, maudissant les anciens…_

_Ici Rogue que j'avais appris à apprécier. Il n'était qu'une victime de la guerre, au même titre que nous, après tout. Il m'avait beaucoup parlé de Lily, ma mère grâce à lui je me sens plus proche d'elle. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant pour cela. Il m'a donné la chance de la connaitre. J'espère juste que malgré tout ce qu'il a fait il n'ira pas en enfer, parce qu'il l'a fait pour la bonne cause._

_Là Molly. Elle avait remplacé ma mère en quelques sortes, me grondant parfois, me serrant fort dans ses bras à m'étouffer, me donnait toujours une grande assiette remplie parce que selon elle, j'étais bien trop maigre pour mon âge. Peut-être, cela vaut-il mieux, elle ne se serait jamais remise de la mort d'un de ses fils._

_Fred et George, c'est grâce à eux et à leurs blagues que j'ai jamais perdu courage! Je n'entendrai plus jamais leur rire, ne les verrai plus jamais à discuter à voix basse cherchant une nouvelle bêtise ou invention à faire. Je me rappelle lorsque nous n'étions pas encore conviés aux réunions de l'Ordre, ils nous prêtaient des oreilles à rallonges. Ils ne le feront plus jamais, ils ne souriront plus. Ma seule consolation et de les savoir morts ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient pu vivre séparer._

_Et là Remus, le dernier maraudeur... Il m'avait raconté tant de choses sur mon père. Il avait été si gentil. Il était si altruiste. Ted ne connaitra jamais son père. Jamais Remus ne pourra lui dire combien il l'aime, combien il est fier de lui. Il ne sera pas là pour ses premiers pas, pas là pour son premier mot, pas là pour lui chanter des berceuses, pas là pour lui raconter une histoire, pas là pour son premier balai, pas là pour sa rentrée à Poudlard, pas là pour le voir rire, pas là pour le gronder à cause de ces bêtises, pas là lorsqu'il tombera amoureux pour la première fois, pas là son mariage, pas là pour s'extasier sur ses petits-enfants. Là pour rien. Peut-être spirituellement, mais rien ne vaut une présence physique. Je le sais que trop bien..._

_Ici McGonagall, très cher professeur... Vous avez été là. Vous considériez vos élèves un peu comme vos enfants. Vous m'avez aidé, avez été toujours juste envers moi. Vous avez cru en moi. Je vous ai trouvé parfois trop dure, ne comprenant pas que vous vouliez me protéger. J'ai énormément de respect pour vous._

_Tonks. De toutes façon elle n'aurait pas survécut à Remus, c'est peut-être mieux qu'elle soit morte ainsi plutôt que craindre qu'elle se soit donné la mort ou qu'elle ait vécut comme une morte-vivante. Pauvre Ted. Alors il n'aura même pas sa mère pour lui. La guerre détruit tout même les prochaines générations. Détruits les gens à la naissance. Les emplies de haine, de colère, de douleur. La guerre est peut-être finit, mais tout commence. _

_Un temps sombre va s'abattre sur l'Angleterre. Le temps des larmes et des colères. J'ai peur. Peur que cela se transforme en une époque de terreur, comme en France, après la Révolution. _

_Je vois Dean ici, Seamus, là, et tant d'autres, tous si jeunes. Qu'avaient-ils fait, merde? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Répondez merde! Putain de monde à la con, tous ses morts, c'est pour vous! Pour que vous puissiez rester à votre petite vie tranquille et heureuse! Ces gosses sacrifiés pour ne pas que vous mourriez! Vous, les adultes, les trouillards sagement assis attendant que cela se passe. C'est passé mais au nom de quoi..._

_Alors que je rumine ma colère, je donne un coup de pied dans le "tas" qui se trouve devant moi sans faire attention. J'entends un cri de douleur. Je crois que je vais pleurer de joie... Ginny, je suis sur que c'est toi, cela ne peut être que toi..._

_Je me dépêche à soulever les cadavres. Je vois un corps bougé. Ginny, j'arrive, j'arrive ma douce... _

_-Aidez-moi..._

_Je me stoppe. Ce n'est pas la voix de Ginny. Je soulève encore un corps et le voit. Il porte une robe de Mangemort. Son masque est brisé et je vois son visage d'enfant, son visage d'assassin. Je le regarde les yeux durs et vides de tout, malgré leurs rougeurs. Il pleure lui. Je ne le connais pas, c'est mon ennemi et pourtant... Il semble si jeune, si innocent. Il a quoi, quinze ans? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait sur un champ de bataille à quinze ans? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait sur un champ de bataille à vingt ans? Ne devrait-on pas être dans la nouvelle boîte de nuit à la mode plutôt? _

_Il me supplie du regard. Il murmure alors quelques mots, je me penche pour les entendre._

_-Pitié, tuez-moi... Tues moi._

_Je le regarde, il a de multiples blessures, il pourrait survivre peut-être, gravement handicapé et après où irait-il? A Azkaban? Ce gosse, ce môme, cet enfant à Azkaban? Lui qui pourrait être mon petit frère si tout avait été différent. Peut-être aurions pu être amis dans une autre vie, dans une autre époque où la folie des hommes n'auraient pas frappé, là où l'utopie n'est pas qu'un lointain rêve. _

_Alors je lève ma baguette et prononce deux mots. Ca y est il est mort il ne souffre plus. Deux mots, et ca y est il est mort, cela semble si facile..._

_Mais pourquoi ai-je envie de pleurer ce mort inconnu, ce Mangemort? Peut-être parce que j'ignore si quelqu'un prendra la peine de pleurer... Peut-être que j'ai envie de pleurer sur toutes ces vies gâchaient... _

_Trop de vies brisées, anéanties, mais je tacherais de les réparer, je ferais tout pour reconstruire un monde de paix aux côtés de Ginny, Ginny que j'aperçois au loin. Je la vois, ses cheveux roux éparpillés autour d'elle. _

_Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et la prends dans mes bras tendrement. Elle est froide. Je l'observe quelques temps. Elle dort comme un ange. Son visage est détendu malgré le sang qu'il porte, elle est si belle. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue et lui murmure tout bas à l'oreille._

_-Ginny, ma douce, il est temps de se réveiller, le cauchemar est passé, tout va bien maintenant, tout est fini, il est mort, je l'ai tué. _

_Elle ne bouge pas, pourquoi elle ne bouge pas?_

_-Mon amour, réveille toi, s'il te plait mon ange. Je sais ce sera dur, mais à deux on y arrivera. On se mariera au Terrier sous un beau ciel d'été et quelques temps après tu m'annonceras que nous aurons un petit bébé. Ce sera une fille aux cheveux noirs, parce que dans ta famille, les enfants sont tous roux et des garçons. Quelques temps après, elle aura un petit frère, j'aimerai l'appeler Sirius. C'est joli, non? Et mon parrain serait heureux. Je sais que beaucoup de membres de ta famille sont partis le rejoindre, mais il faut te réveiller quand même.. _

_Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas? Pourquoi? Pourquoi sa peau est si froide, pourquoi il y a tant de sang, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI MERDE???_

_-Ginny, Ginevra, mon amour, mon ange, ma vie, réveille-toi, l'heure n'est plus à dormir, j'ai besoin de toi, de ta voix, de ton corps... J'ai besoin que tu me réconfortes, j'ai besoin de ta force. Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu? S'il te plait, reste avec moi, pitié. S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que... Non, ne me fais pas ça, reste avec moi, toujours avec moi... Il y a tant de choses que nous n'avons pas fait... Tant de rires perdus en larmes. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, je serais irréprochable, je serais ton esclave, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais pitié, ne meurs pas... Non, non, pitié..._

_Alors_ _voilà, c'est fini. Elle est morte et moi je vis. Je pleure de toute ma force espérant que de la haut elle voit mes pleurs et vienne me réconforter. Cela ne marche pas. Alors je crie. Je hurle de toutes mes forces pour que de la haut elle m'entende et vienne me dire de me taire. _

_-Pourquoi, pourquoi..._

_Plus jamais, plus jamais, je ne la verrais, elle et ses yeux si bleus, elle et son rire si doux, son touché comme de la soie, sa façon de me regarder, de me parler, de murmurer mon prénom après l'amour... Tout cela c'est fini? Non, je ne peux m'y résoudre. _

_Que me reste-t-il? Qu'y m'empêchera? Un mort peut-être? Je vais les rejoindre et nous serons heureux ensemble, parce que c'est comme cela que ca devait finir, n'est-ce pas? C'est la suite logique, un Happy End, où tout le monde est heureux. _

_Elle a gagné, je vais la rejoindre._

_Je fais apparaître une plume et un parchemin. Je n'ai pas besoin d'encre. La plume est faite qu'elle est si tranchante qu'elle pourrait transpercer le cuir d'un troll. Je me l'enfonce dans le poignet. Je ne grimace pas à la douleur. Elle semble si dérisoire par rapport à celle qui me broie le cœur. Je regarde une dernière fois autour de moi. J'emporterais cette image de mort et d'horreur au paradis, je le sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire, que ce sera ma dernière image du monde. La plus horrible de toute mon existence. Mais cela a été le cas pour nous tous non?_

_Je perds beaucoup de sang. J'ai froid, si froid. Je vais mourir. Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire entre mes larmes qui couleront toujours désormais, jusqu'à ma mort. Je prends la plume imbibée de sang et de larmes et écris:_

_**"La guerre est une folie meurtrière. Regardez où elle mène. Ecoutez la dernière volonté du survivant qui seul survécut à cette guerre pour se donner la mort ensuite.**_

_**Plus jamais ça!"**_

_J'enlace ma Ginevra, mon amour, mon cœur. Ma tête se pose sur son sein. Autrefois j'entendais son cœur battre et cela me berçait. Mais attendez, je crois l'entendre... Oui, c'est lui, j'en suis sur et certain. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par ce son. Je suis si bien..._

_Ainsi mourut Harry Potter, adolescent à l'aube de sa vie, ainsi que ses ami(e)s et l'amour de sa vie..._

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé? Vous pensez que cela mérite une review?

Bisous,

Je vous adore,

Little Beattle,

Pour vous servir.


End file.
